1. Field
The present invention relates generally to subsea development projects, and more particularly to improved subsea umbilical systems with one or more cable breakouts.
2. Background
Deep-water subsea projects can refer to offshore projects located in water depths greater than around 600 feet. Such projects can be used, for example, to develop and maintain oil and gas reservoirs. Subsea well equipment used for such projects can be located on the seabed and operatively connected to a topside surface structure, such as a ship or other floating platform. In such projects, one or more umbilicals are often used to convey fluids, power, and/or send electrical and other communication signals between the surface structure and the subsea well equipment. There is a continuous need for improved subsea umbilical systems for deep-water subsea projects as well as other subsea projects.